Justice League: Old Wounds
by Kaylee's Tales
Summary: An Invasion of Earth is coming, and Damian Wayne must assemble of team of heroes to defend it, can Damian get everyone together before the invasion starts, and can he save everyone?
1. Divided We Fall

"Divided We Fall"

Jonathan Kent needed to do something. He needed to get some advice. He had lived with Damian for a few months now, the tension in that house was palpable. Damian and Jon knew something was coming, and they needed to prepare a team. With the hustle and bustle of this job crashing in on them, he needed some encouragement. Jon had flown to the kent farm on a cloudy day, the serene landscape of Hamilton County beneath him. It granted Jon the peace he needed, the space to clear his head.

Jon landed in the middle of the yard, his red cape billowing in the fair breeze. He walked over to the door, and rang the doorbell. Jon stood, arms waving around, like a child, until the door opened. Clark Kent was in his mid 50 's. He look toughened by his years as Superman, but a calming presence nonetheless. "Jon! I wasn't expecting you today." said Clark. Jon stepped forward and hugged his aging Father, "Me too, dad."

Clark let his son pass and shut the front door. The Kent house consisted of an open granite kitchen to the side, a hallway adjacent, and the living room in the center. Jon walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down with a sigh. Clark was worried about his son, being Superman was a difficult task. "What's going on, son? You know you can talk to me, right? Or is that what you came to do?" Said Clark. Jon sat up, and Put his head in his hands, clearly looking distraught. "I know you can't help dad, due to your age. Our planet could be completely wiped out, An invasion of earth is coming, and me and Damian have to assemble a group of people like us, to fight them. And Hopefully we don't all die." Said Jon. Clark looked distraught, Jon was beginning to think he shouldn't have told his father.

Clark put his hand on his son's shoulder, and Jon looked up at his Father, "there are some things we were born to do, like you were born to make this world a better place. I'm sure that you have the power within you, to do this. You're much stronger than you think, trust me." Said Clark. He wanted to comfort his son, he was confident, that Jon would continue to make his father proud.

"Remember the saying i use to give you whenever you questioned your future?" Said Clark. Jon responded, with a knowing one, "There is a superhero in all of us, we just need the courage to put on the cape." Jon said. He was ready. "Thanks Dad, I love you!" said Jon. he got up and burst through the roof with a bang. Tiles fell through the open space of the roof, and onto the living room floor. "Goddamnit." said Clark, as he looked at the mess on the floor. Jon flew back to the Batcave with a new sense of confidence. Jon's father definitely still had it.

Batman sat at his computer in the cave, the cold breeze was calming among the dark atmosphere. Damian was intent upon looking for Arthur Queen, tonight. His new suit was developed. It had a black cowl, gray offset with black at the gauntlets, trunks, symbol, and belt. A purple color lined the inside of the cape. The symbol was lined with Yellow on the edges. It looked wonderful, or at least, Jon thought it did. Sightings of Parademons around Gotham and Metropolis were at an all time high. Someone was killed last week after being dropped from thousands of feet by one. The government had classified these deaths as "Suicides" and "Accidents." Damian knew it was something bigger.

The cold vastness of space surrounded jessica, it enveloped her whole being, as she floated endlessly through the deep, mesmerizing vacuum of space. She was barely conscious, after escaping Apokalips. The escape was narrow, but she had information that earth needed, if it was going to survive….

Jon flew to the front of Wayne Manor. The serene, old house was on a hill, overlooking the Gotham Bay, and giant green swept plains. The architecture was that of a gothic cathedral. The road to the house ran a loop around a new fountain Jon had forced Damian to install. Jon walked up to the front door, there was a keypad, he entered a passcode, and opened the door. The elevator to the Batcave was in front of him. He entered the lift, and shut the front door. The elevator ran down to the bottom most layer, and stopped. The batcave had undergone reconstruction recently. A new system was installed, with a myriad of rooms. Jon had convinced Damian to install a Tactical room, a game room, a suit room, and most importantly, a couple spare bedrooms. A new ramp led from the outside waterfall, to a new landing that housed a mechanical station, designed for upgrading the Batmobile.

Jon walked over to the new Computer, Damian was hunched over on the desk, asleep. Jon walked over, and rubbed his head, Slowly waking him. Damian woke up, his cowl off. Damian's health had improved much over the last few months. He looked way more alive, and his features were a bit more Fine tuned. Damian said, half asleep, "Hey, what's up" Damian rubbed his eye and got up from his chair, he walked down to the steps leading to the mechanical area. Jon was a bit annoyed, but followed him, "I talked with my dad." Damian stopped in front of his tool area and responded, "That's good, how is he?" Jon walked over next to damian and leaned on the desk facing the Batmobile, arms crossed. "He's doing good. Even though he's retired, he's very useful." said Jon. Damian knelt over in the back of the tank and began working on it. Jon thought this was a wonderful sight. "I've tracked Down arrow, his name is Oliver Queen, he has ties to my family." Said Damian.

"When are we gonna go see him?" asked Jon, trying to soften Damian up. "I'm going to do it alone, I have a mission for you." Said Damian. He got up, and walked back up the stairs to the computer, and Jon followed. "His name is Wallace West. Also known as The Flash." Jon knew Damian was anxious, stressed. No doubt that was why he had fallen asleep at his computer. "I've seen him all across social media. He's fast." Said Jon. Damian looked at him, and chuckled. Damian looked like he needed a break. He put his hand on the computer, only to find his being held by Jon's. Their close bond had gone beyond words at this point. "It's okay." Jon said. He lifted Damian's hand, and pulled him down the hall to their Bedroom. Jon shut the door, and turned off the light. They both needed this.

Damian left Jon in their small bedroom, and shut the door gently. He packed some bags, and his suit, and took the fastest flight to Seattle, Washington. Damian Wayne had taken over the celebrity status from his Father, but is known to be a bit more humble and reserved. Clearly they never Actually met Bruce Wayne. Damian enjoyed a hot cup of coffee, as he sat in the classy private jet. Damian thought of the somewhat important ties their two families had, how Arthur's Father had business ties to Wayne Enterprises. Seattle was a beautiful city, its towers gleaming with unique architecture. Damian arrived at the airport, and hitched a ride to the Queen Residence. It was a large ten story apartment building, which gleamed over the somewhat average skyline. Its open windows reflected over the bustling city. Damian walked inside via a Revolving Door. the lobby of the building was a reflection of the city itself. Its marble interior, with shades of grey and black only affirmed Damian's suspicions about the man.

Arthur Queen was the richest Man in Seattle, known for his exoticness. People used to call him the "New Bruce Wayne." Nobody Could Replace bruce, for anybody who knew him. Damian walked to the elevator at the far side of the floor, and hit the button for the tenth floor.

Arthur Queen was a man who wore many masks, after escaping that wretched island. He could never forget what happened there. Arthur was in his mid 30's. He was blond, and wore his green tactical suit, it was sleeveless, and had a quiver attached to the back, a hood wrapped over his head. Arthur had just rappeled into his apartment, a gleaming green tiled apartment that housed all of his most valuable equipment, and was his base of operations. On one side, was his kitchen and living room, very open spaces, and on another side, was the stairs to his bedroom. Arthur could tell someone was here, he pulled an arrow from his quiver, and held his bow up, ready for anything. There was someone sitting on his couch in the middle of the room. "Who are you?" Said Oliver, Bow pointed toward the intruder's head. "Someone like you." Said Damian, intent upon making an impression. "What do you want?" said Oliver. "I need your help. Something is coming, I'm assembling a team of people like us." Said Damian. Oliver lowered his bow slightly. "And who might you be?" Said Oliver.

Damian reached into his overcoat, and pulled out a batarang, holding it up for Oliver to see. "Holy Shit, You're the Batman?" Said Oliver. "Yes. as i said, i need your help. Please, Oliver." Said Damian. "So, I guess you are the world's greatest detective. When do is start?" Said Oliver. Damian smiled, the team was coming together.

Jon had flown to central city, its average urban landscape made Jon yawn. It was nothing like Metropolis or Gotham, seemed pretty weird that it needed someone like the Flash. Jon used his enhanced speed to try to scan over Central City faster, and as Jon was searching the West Side of the City, a flash of Red zoomed through an Intersection. Jon Boosted toward the sight with a snap, using his speed powers to catch up with the elusive man. He was wearing a red bodysuit, with white parts at the wrist, and a white lightning bolt on his chest. Jon sped forward, and Wally stopped and Jon flew straight into him, sending the two barreling down the street.

Wally Got up, spitting blood out of his mouth. "You could have killed me!" Yelled wally, as he stepped towards Jon, who was a few metres away. Jon said, "Sorry, can't help I'm half kryptonian." Wally stopped, "Holy Shit, You're Superman!" Wally smiled and said "I guess you need me for something?" Wally said. "We've been tracking you for a while, we're forming a team, a team of gifted people, who could help us. There's an Invasion coming, we need your help." Wally said, now in a serious tone, "What can I do?" Damian would be pleased.

Damian brought Arthur back on his plane, the two Billionaires laughing at some joke Damian had said. "Where is this Fabled cave? Said Arthur. "I….Don't think i can reveal that." said Damian, apprehensively. "Wayne, if we are going to be a team, we need to trust each other." Said Arthur, in a serious tone. "Sorry, I just have issues with trust," said Damian. They arrived in Gotham, and drove back to Wayne Manor. Damian and Arthur got out of the car, both carrying Suitcases. Damian walked up the old stairs to the front door, while arthur followed. Damian pressed a code on a keypad, and opened the door.

The two men walked into the lift, while Arthur shut the front door. "This is your protection?" said Arthur. "It's an easier method, it has no fingerprint traces, or encryption methods." said Damian. "Smart." Mumbled Arthur. The lift stopped, Arthur had seen some strange things in his life, and this was one of them, this was almost nothing like what he imagined Batman's lair to be. It was a lot homier, a lot more practical.

"Get yourself comfortable, we have a lot of work to do." Said Damian. Damian pulled off his overcoat, and laid it over his chair next to the Batcomputer, he sat down, and began working. Arthur walked up to the computer, "What do you need me to do now?"

Damian turned, "Get settled, go over these files on the people we need, try to start tracking them." Said Damian. "How long were you tracking me?" said Arthur. "6 months." said Damian. Jon flew back to Wayne Manor, he had told Wally to meet him there. Jon landed in forefront of the stairs, in front of the fountain. Wally was sitting on the stairs, twiddling his thumbs, "Why did you want me to come here?"

Jon walked up to the keypad in front of the door, and entered the code. The front door opened, "This is why." Jon said. "Neat!" said Wally. The two entered the Lift and went straight down. Wally entered the cave with a "Holy Hell!" Jon was amused, Wally began to rant and rave as he explored the place. Jon heard screams of "Oh My god!" and "that's really cool!" The only thing Jon wanted, was just to see his lifelong partner. Damian had heard these screams, and began to walk towards the noises. "Hey Damian, it's ok." said Jon, as Damian began to walk fiercely toward The Flash. "Oh, you're finally back, Thank god." Said Damian. The two hugged, "so, how was your day?" said Jon. "well arthur came, and is helping out with tracking everyone else. It's only a matter of time." Said Damian. Jon said, in a reassuring tone, "That's Wonderful." Damian smiled, he always loved how hopeful and reassuring Jon was. Jon was able to make his day with little to no words.

The 4 men crowded around the large, round stone table Damian had implanted in the Strategy room. A circular device sat at the center of the table. It made a noise, and a hologram of the U.S appeared. "Here are the general locations of the people we need to find, Billy Batson and Victor Stone are in Philadelphia, Donna Troy is in detroit, and Jessica Cruz is Missing. She's been gone for over 3 months. I will be going to Detroit with Superman, and approach them, in a similar fashion to how I acquired you two. You guys will begin to look for traces of Jessica." said Damian. The two groups separated, and Batman and Superman stood in front of the Table. "I'm proud of you, Damian. You're becoming a real Leader." said Jon. Damian walked up to Jon, and kissed him. They parted, and Damian said, "Thank you, for everything."


	2. Falling Into Place

"Divided We Fall"

Damian and Jon had traveled to Philadelphia, via the Batwing. It was a strange city, Its worst areas somewhat similar to Gotham's. Damian and Jon drove to Victor's apartment. A short brick building, that blended in well with the slums of the city. Damian and Jon got out of their taxi. The street was deserted, only they populated the street. They opened the glass door, and walked through the grimy hallway. Damian read the number "247" he said aloud. Damian knocked on the door to his left. They heard a mumble, and someone says "Leave, Now." Damian said, "Please, Victor. This is urgent."

They heard a rumble, and the door opened. Cyborg was a hard sight to digest, but that was not why they were here. Victor wore a hoodie and pants over the machinery, not like it hid it that much. The glow from His chest and head illuminated through the clothes. "Can we come in?" said Damian. Victor moved aside, holding the door for them to come in. Damian was shocked at the state of the apartment, the kitchen was completely stuffed of dirty dishes and rotten food, the couch was stained, the whole place looked like something from the Great Depression. Its dirty surfaces were not a good sight.. It was obvious that Victor had been enduring tough times. "There's something we need to talk about, there's a threat, looming above the Earth, I'm assembling a team of heroes, so that we can fight this threat when it arrives," said Damian. Victor responded, "I can't do it. I'm a freak, i'm not a hero. I'm obviously not the person you're looking for." Jon was mostly silent during this, he wanted to let Damian try to handle the situation.

Damian was better with this sort of thing than he was. Victor moved over to the window, and opened it. Jon said, "wait!" Victor stopped, he glared at Jon. "There is a superhero in all of us, we just need the courage to put on the cape." said Jon desperately. Victor questioned this for a minute but said "I'll consider it." Victor jumped out of the window, igniting thrusters under his feet, propelling him up into the Pale sky with a Bang. Damian looked down at the ground, disappointed. Jon walked over to him and rubbed his arm, "Hey, it's ok. He'll come around eventually." Said Jon. Damian looked up, "I hope so." He said.

Billy Batson was a Hero, or at least, he thought he was. He had lived with his new powers for a few years. Now the 16 year old of Philly was going home after a long school day. The cold streets of Philly were like home to Billy. He walked alone, contemplating his day, when a Black Car, with tinted windows pulled up to the curb. Billy stopped in his tracks, and ran. Billy ran with haste, was that the government, did they know about his powers? Would they chase him now? Those thoughts circulated in his head until he tripped and fell over while running through an alley. Billy felt the cold hard cement smack his head. He looked up, dazed. A man wearing a black overcoat, and a black suit underneath stood in front of him. He extended his hand to the fallen kid. Billy took it cautiously and stood up.

"I'm Damian Wayne. I hear you have special abilities. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Billy was confused, why did this man want to talk to him, of all people? "I hear you can transform into something known as "Captain Marvel?" Useful, if I say so myself. Though admiring your gifts is not something I came to do. I'm assembling a team of people with special abilities, to see if they can do some good. Now I know you've been through several foster homes this month alone, and Wayne Manor is a whole hell of a lot more comfortable than the streets of Philadelphia." Billy considered this offer. He was known for running away, but this man was offering something Billy couldn't refuse. He was offering Billy a chance to use his powers for good, to have a family. "It's a deal." said Billy.

Damian and Jon dropped Billy off at Wayne Manor, Arthur and Wally Explained the full situation to him, while Damian and Jon traveled to Detroit to meet with Donna Troy, A.K.A, Wonder Woman. Detroit was a shabby city, one that Donna had sworn to protect, it was the site of the amazonian embassy. Diana, who she viewed as her mother, Retired. This left Donna in a precarious position. She loved living with her people, but she was not ready for this burden. She was informed by the Green Lantern Corps, that Earth was going to be invaded, they had limited time. Donna was called by the newly formed Amazonian council, to go back to her people. Themyscria would be going on Lockdown, forever. Even though she disagreed, she was bound to serve her people.

Wonder Woman was standing atop a tall, brick building, across from a bank. Donna was in her mid 20's, she wore a red and blue bodysuit, with Diana's signature Gauntlets, and blue boots. The busy Detroit main street was bustling with pedestrians and cars alike. Donna spotted six men, all sporting Tuxedo's and suitcases, they walked with a brisk pace, clearly they had business to attend to. Donna Jumped over the avenue, onto the Bank's roof. The inside of the bank was a beige and white marble color, with the teller's offices were a few yards away from the entrance. A security guard walked up to the six men and said "Mind showing some i.d?" said the guard. His words were cut short as one of the men grabbed a pistol, and smacked the guard, knocking him out. The wall to the left of the robbers burst open, chunks of it flying across the room. There Donna Stood, shield and sword in hand. Donna used her shield to smack the nearest thief into a wall, with a thud. Donna ducked from gunfire, and swooped down, kicking one of the thugs. The police arrived 20 minutes later, Donna did the same old things heroes did, shaking hands, and giving autographs.

It took her a good amount of time before she could leave peacefully. Donna was back on the roof again, eating a sandwich, while sitting on an office chair a teller had left in the lobby. Donna watched the sunset, as the city started to quiet down. She was about to leave, when she heard a slight whipping noise from behind. She turned, and Superman was slowly flying down onto the roof. "Is there something you need?" Donna asked, trying not to be rude. A voice spoke from behind Donna, "There's something we all need." Said Damian, in his full Batman Suit. Donna stood up from the chair, "Superman and Batman, huh? I guess this is serious. What do you need?" Said Donna.

Jon spoke, "We need your help, we believe forces are coming-" Donna interjected, "I'm gonna stop you right there, i know about the Invasion." Batman stepped forward, "we need your help for when it comes, we need your help. A team is assembling a team of people like us." Donna spoke with a serious tone, "I'm not like you. I'm bound to my people, I cannot leave them, even if I wanted to join." She said. "We're all bound by our Responsibilities, Donna. The thing that matters is how we choose to handle them." Said Jon. Donna thought this over, "Even if I was willing to try, why do you think they would be willing to listen?" Damian responded, "We'll come with you, try to appeal to them." Donna said "Bringing a foreigner is an atrocity to them anyways, it will not sit well." Jon responded, "We'll try. We have to try, for the world's sake."

Jessica was floating through space in her Green Lantern suit, unconscious. She had been given this ring, after running away from her abusive Boyfriend. Her childhood was pretty normal. She had moved to the United States at the age of nine, with her parents and sister. They could barely afford anything. Her sister went missing, and was found in a dumpster when she was 17. This had triggered Jessica to leave her house. she had been living in and off the streets of Denver, going in between Rehab and Halfway houses. She had met her Boyfriend Mike, in rehab one day. They had relapsed together. Their flawed relationship had drawn Jessica's mental health to a breaking point. After a particularly bad night, she had gathered what she had left, and ran. She ran through an Abandoned, crumbling building, when she heard a bang in the sky. She saw a small object hit the ground in a field. No one was likely to see this during the dead of night. She walked to the crater, and peered in.

An alien, that looked oddly like a pink, deformed human. The creature muttered in an odd language, the ring on it's finger glowed bright green, and flew onto jessica's hand. She passed out, and awoke on a spaceship, her life had changed forever. She had been living with the Corps for a few years, until had been captured by Darkseid's forces, and brought to Apokalips. She had been held and tortured for months. She had overheard Darkseid talking with one of his priests, about a "Backup" plan if the invasion didn't work. They had also talked about how the invasion would start in three months time. Jessica had barely escaped, she had fought in space until the parademons stopped chasing her. She had gotten lost, and used the distress signal implanted in the ring. She had been floating in space for days. The Corps was her Family, and now she couldn't find them. Jessica had woken up back in her craft, like the first time she had put on the ring. The ship had found her signal, and now a medical drone was tending to her. She had been given the news that the Corps, had been wiped out. She was the only one of her people left. They had died, so that she could attempt her mission, to get back to earth in time to save it.


	3. Burnt Bridges

"Burnt Bridges"

Donna was petrified, this would stir the council, and make the chances of her fighting zero to none. The 3 heroes were on a small boat, headed toward themyscira. The boat was a simple white speedboat. Damian and Jon felt as though they had passed through an invisible jelly, as the island appeared in front of them. Themyscira was burning, the usually peaceful greek architecture, was burning and crumbling before their eyes. Donna leapt, and flew towards the island. Damian held Jon's arm, and Jon flew after Donna. The island's full view was becoming increasingly visible, no one was on the stone brick roads, the only thing that was visible, were bodies. Donna's whole people, her whole life, was crumbling before her eyes. She needed to know who did this. Donna flew to the Palace, a building made of white stone, with columns before the open door, and a triangle roof, she could hear screams through the sound of the raging fire. The building was about to collapse, she needed to save whoever was in there.

She ran through the building, it was the council room, modeled after the roman senate. A body was lying on the floor, barely awake. Donna kneeled over the body, it was one of the council members. The woman turned over and spoke, the smoke inhibiting her lungs, "Run, Donna. Protect your people." Donna said, holding back tears, "You are my people." The councilwoman replied, "No, Earth is your home, they are your people." The woman rolled over, and was dead. Donna looked at the center of the room, an ornate symbol was Burnt into the floor. "Darkseid…" said Donna, with an angry tone. The building was collapsing, she had to go. Donna sobbed as she ran through the burning streets of Themyscira, her whole life, her family was gone. Their last wish was for her to fulfill the ancient prophecy of the Amazons, to protect the people of Earth. Donna sobbed as the three began the Journey back home to Gotham. Jon comforted Donna by letting her lean on his shoulder and cry, while Damian piloted the boat. Damian and Jon exchanged looks, the Fearless Amazonians were gone, because of Darkseid. If they could beat the Amazons so easily, what would they do to them?

Jessica had finally made it back to Earth, she flew through the atmosphere with an uncertain agency, the fate of the whole planet rested on her. Wally and Arthur were in the Batcave, Arthur was on the computer, while Wally was reading files. Wally leaned back on the couch he was occupying, "This is SO Boring." Wally said with a tired tone, "Anything Interesting on the monitor?" he said. "The satellites are picking up something…." Arthur said. Wally got up, and walked over to the computer. "Look at this," said Arthur. He pointed to a green streak of light flying through the sky. "Zoom in." said Wally. Arthur zoomed in the satellite, a Black Haired Woman with a green and black suit was darting through the sky. It was Jessica. Wally motioned for Arthur to come with him, "It's her! We have to bring her back!" Arthur Said, "Let's go." Jessica didn't know who to go to about this, she was flying above a small town in Michigan, when she heard something below. Wally was using a megaphone to try to Attract her attention, he yelled "Please, We need to talk to you!" Wally and Arthur stood on a smooth roof on a brick courthouse. Jessica flew down, and landed on the roof, her fist into the brick, she looked up at Wally, who dropped the megaphone, and it smashed. Jessica stood up, "What do you need?" she said.

Wally stood, with a perplexed face, Arthur stepped in, "We are part of a group of people, Batman brought us together to try to quell the upcoming invasion, when it arrives. He tasked us to find you, and now you're here!" Jessica said, "Where is your Leader?" Wally said, out of his daze, "He's recruiting right now, but we can bring you back to our base." Jessica said, "Where is it?" Arthur responded, "Wayne Manor, Gotham. We'll meet you there." Jessica nodded, and boosted into the air, with an echoey bang. Arthur tapped Wally on the shoulder and said, "You'll never get her, mate." Wally responded, "There's always Tomorrow." Wally and Arthur traveled back to Wayne Manor, and escorted Jessica into the Batcave. She walked around, Admiring the place. Billy was asleep on the couch, and Arthur woke him. "Come on, kid. You were supposed to keep watch." Billy woke up with a yawn, "I'm sorry, I just fell asleep." Arthur motioned for Billy to follow.

Wally was left to stare at Jess, while Arthur checked to see if Damian was back yet. Batman and Superman stood in the strategy room, with Donna. Wally, Billy, and Arthur strolled in, followed by Jessica. The Almost assembled team was together for the first time. Damian gretted Jessica, "I'm Damian, this is Jon." Said Damian. The rest of the team exchanged greetings rather uncomfortably. Jessica began, "I came as fast as I could, but I think it might be too late." Damian shifted, "What do you mean?" jessica replied, "The Invasion starts today." the whole team except for Damian and Jon went into a frenzy, wild accusations flying. Damian tried to speak over the chaos, "Everyone, Stop!" He yelled. The team stopped, and stared straight at their de-facto leader. "We'll talk about this later. Our plan is simple. Me and Billy, accompanied by Wally, and Donna will be in Gotham, while Jon, Jessica, and Wally will be in Metropolis. Sound Good?" The team obviously had no other ideas, and nodded. "Ok, we leave in one hour."

The team suited up, and Met outside of the Manor. "This is going to be hard, but if we work as a team, we can do this." Said Batman. He looked at Jon, who gave a smile. He was proud of Damian. Cyborg stood in an empty alley, he had went to Metropolis. He cared not for the world. He moved from place to place often. He moved from apartment to apartment, alley to alley. Victor had not felt happiness since the accident. The accident had turned him into a monster. Victor heard the noises, and saw the people walk past the alley, as if he didn't exist at all. Vic heard a shrill noise come from the sky, it sounded like a shriek. A large portal, red at the edges opened above. It must have been a kilometer long, People started to scream in the street, cars began to lurch forward. A swarm of parademons, at least 500 started to swarm the city. Victor knew he needed to do something. He ran out into the street, parademons began to grab people, their screams echoed among the chaos.

Victor looked to his left, a young boy was trying to grab free of one of the creatures. Victor used his arm cannon, to blast the demon's head off. The child broke free, and ran towards victor, and held onto him, "They took my mom!" Victor returned the hug, "We'll find her, we can get her back."


	4. Pack Your Bags

"Pack Your Bags"

Damian and Jon stood in front of the Manor as the Portals appeared, one over Gotham, and one over the bay in Metropolis. Damian stared at his partner, the two embraced quickly, Jon said, "I love you." Damian smiled and replied, holding back tears, "I love you too." Damian summoned the Batwing. Donna and Shazam jumped on the sides of the vehicle, while Arthur jumped in the passenger seat. Damian and Jon exchanged one last look, and Jon boosted into the sky, departing for Metropolis. Wally ran, and Jessica flew after Jon.

Damian, Arthur, Billy, and Donna Flew to Gotham, departing at the center of an intersection, straight under the portal that had opened over Gotham. Damian dropped the 3 off, and began to circle the area, taking out parademons as he flew. He could see Metropolis from where he was. He was worried about Jon, but had faith that they would succeed. He maneuvered in between the flying hordes, killing as many as possible as he flew. Arthur was parked upon a tall building, Shooting the incoming hordes, Damian was multitasking, he was tracking the signal that was allowing the Box in Gotham to open the portal. The Parademons were tearing across the streets, ripping up cars, taking civilians, and causing havoc. This invasion would take a toll on both cities. Shazam ripped through the invaders, tearing through their mechanical chests, and shooting bolts of lightning, destroying their metal bodies. Donna flew through the sky, slicing the monsters with her sword, and blocking their attacks with her shield. Jon sliced through the coming waves with his heat vision, he ducked, and punched an incoming demon.

Jon was sent flying towards the ground, as a demon punched him, he regained his balance midair, and sent freeze breath, sending the tumbling rock of ice towards two more, crippling three at once. Jessica flew past Jon and towards the portal, summoning a giant green hammer from the ring, he swung at the incoming hordes, taking out many as they fell towards the ground, hitting others. Wally ran through the streets of Metropolis, punching the demons as he ran. A group of civilians were running from an incoming group of three, he grabbed the family, and escorted them to a safe area, beyond the city. The people stared at him, and ran. Wally said, "Uh, your Welcome?" he said, annoyed. Victor flew to the portal with haste, he could see the battle raging in the sky. He saw a man in a red and gold suit, sending bolts of lightning towards the invaders. He flew close, and asked, "How can I help?" Shazam turned and said, "Go to Metropolis, they need backup!" Victor flew towards, and Shazam yelled, "Hey! Thanks for coming back." Victor smiled, and flew even faster towards metropolis. He embraced his destiny, he was ready to make a difference.

Damian was shocked, as a demon grabbed onto the craft, and pulled the glass from the cockpit, screeching at Batman. Damian used the emergency self-destruct, and leapt into the air the craft exploded, killing a few demons along the way, Damian extended out his cape, and gilded towards arthur's position. Arthur was busy taking down as many monsters as possible. Damian landed next to him, and took a collapsible gun, and began to shoot small charges at the demons He used a button above the magazine, and the demon's who were shot, exploded. "I don't have many explosive arrows, we have to shut down that portal!" Arthur said. Batman acknowledged this, and used the console on his wrist. The signal had been tracked, it was coming from the Gotham Sewers.

The Portal above metropolis was growing, more and more the hordes came in, it was becoming too much. Jon was hitting demons left and right as he flew, Using his laser vision along the way, he used his comm, "Damian, You got a lead on the signal in metropolis?" Damian responded, "No, but i have the one in Gotham, it's in the sewers!" Jon responded, "Great, let's blow this thing and go home!" Jon kicked a demon, and ducked, while jessica conjured a large fist and hit the demon coming for Jon, he looked at her, and gave a thumbs up. Wally stopped in the middle of the street, and began to escort civilians out of the city. As he stood in the middle of the war torn street, a horde began to fly towards him, he stood, completely frozen by the situation. Jessica created a wall in front of wally, and the demons face planted across the wall, killing them. "Get moving, speedy!" she yelled. Wally said, "got it boss!" and saluted.

Wally ran, with an emboldened confidence, he would have plenty of time after the battle. Victor flew towards superman, killing the demons as he went, he said to Jon, "I'm here to help!" Jon turned, "try to track the energy signal coming from the portal, if we find the box, we can shut down the portal!" Victor started to use his automated systems, and began tracking the signal. He and Jon were back to back, Taking down demons with their own unique powers. Batman and Donna would be going into the sewers, while Shazam and Arthur would stay above. Gotham and Metropolis were practically destroyed, their building and streets either deserted, or destroyed. Bodies of civilians littered the street, along with cars. Fire leaked from many surfaces. It was a horrific site. Donna flew through an open alley, a group of demons followed. She threw her shield, knocking out many, and stopped, killing the rest with her sword. Shazam sat under the portal, shooting as many bolts as possible. His energy was draining, Billy was on the edge, this force could kill him. He screamed as he pumped the bolts above, the air was getting clearer of the bugs. Donna flew to where Batman stood, in the destroyed street. Damian opened a manhole, and the two jumped in, hitting the damp surface of the tunnels, Batman looked at his console, "Straight Forward, we're getting closer." He said. Donna and Batman ran through the tunnels, they found an atrium, leading four ways. The center of the room had a small table, with a motherbox on top, clearly working. Damian walked up, and began his work to shut off the portal. Donna stood behind Damian, sword up. There was a shrill shriek that ran through the tunnels, coming from all directions.

Donna unsheathed her shield, and held her weapons up, ready for anything. Cyborg was gunning down the demons, assisted by Superman. The team in Metropolis was going at it for hours, not even close to their needed objective. Cyborg heard a beep from his computer, a signal had been found! "It's in the old abandoned Lexcorp building!" Cyborg said, "Good! Wally will go with you, I'll stay here with Jessica!" Jon responded. Cyborg flew towards the building, a dilapidated mess that was abandoned after Lexcorp was bought by Wayne Enterprises. The Site of the Death of Bruce Wayne. Wally met cyborg outside, the city was in ruins, but metropolis would rebuild itself, it always will. Jon was getting exhausted, this battle was taking everything out of him, he kneed a demon, and shot others with his vision, as he punched others. Wally and Victor entered the building, a motherbox was on the reception desk at the front. Cyborg used his mental computer to begin the hacking sequence, and hopefully turn off the portal in the process. Donna saw a few demons come from each of the entrances, she threw her shield on at the entrance to her left, and decapitated the demons coming from there. She summoned the shield, and smacked the nearest demons coming, she kicked one at her right, and stabbed another from the front. Damian, with increasing anxiety, and stress kept working at the machine, trying to get it off. The foreign language was impossible to decipher, and Damian was basically grasping at straws as he tried to turn it off.

The machine gave a click, and the item opened and a hologram appeared, it was a model of the portal. Several options appeared, Damian recognized the X mark, and pressed it. The tunnel was shaken with a bang, as the portal above began to close. The parademons that were tormenting gotham began to be sucked back into space. They could not hurt anyone else. Jon looked over the bay, the portal was closing! Jon felt immense victory. He knew that victory was near. Damian and Donna returned to the surface, the portal was closing. The world gave a sigh of relief. Shazam relinquished from his effort, and began to fall to the ground. The wind whispered as the fallen hero began his descent. Billy was happy, he had accomplished his goal. He had paid back his debt. Donna saw him tumbling, and flew towards him. Donna caught him midair, and flew down to the ground. She laid him down gently onto the ground. Billy's cape was torn, his face was dirty from the battle.

Batman and Donna stared at this fallen hero. He would be better because of this. Damian, Arthur, and Donna traveled over to Metropolis. Donna Joined Jon in this aerial battle, while Damian and Arthur went to Victor and Wally. "How close is he?" Said Batman. "He has been at it for a few minutes, I can tell he's close though." Damian stood next to Victor, assisting him with the process. Victor and Damian had cracked the code. The portal gave a lurch, and it began to close. Jessica, Donna, and Jon began to celebrate, but work needed to be done. The battle was won. It was all over. Jon gave a sigh, he was done. The battle had weakened him greatly. The members in the air saw, as something fell out of the portal, and smashed into the ground with an echoey thud. The portal had closed, but what did Darkseid do now? The entire team assembled for the first time outside of lexcorp tower. They exchanged thoughts, they were comrades. Damian stepped toward Jon, they embraced. "You missed me?" Said Jon. Damian stared into Jon's serene blue eyes, "Always." he replied. "A large creature is moving this way. It came out of the portal, I think we should check it out." Victor said.

The team began to follow victor's signal, they turned left toward another street. They had found the object. It was the large gray skinned creature, was about the size of a truck, and as tall as a house. Spikes ran at almost all the edges of its body, it had disgusting red eyes. Its gray skin was toned, veins popping out. Whatever this was, it was not good.


	5. End of the Line

The team stared in horror, as the creature turned, and began to walk towards them. They had to work flawlessly if they wanted to kill this thing. Damian signaled the rest of the team. Arthur used a grappling hook to get on top of an adjacent building, and began to shoot the creature. Shazam charged it, shooting bolts of lightning its way, Superman charged as well, using his laser vision to target the creature. Donna said to Damian, "What do we do?" Damian responded, "Let's kill this thing." The creature was stepping back from all the damage. In a frenzy, it used laser vision to blast Shazam away, and punched Jon straight in the face, knocking him through a nearby building.

Jessica formed a bubble, and tried to encase the creature, who let off a red electrical shockwave, Knocking some of the heroes back. Donna used her shield to absorb the blast, and jumped at the creature, who kicked Donna, sending her back, she dropped her weapons, and the creature jumped towards her. She used her gauntlets to create a blast that knocked the creature back down the street. Jon got up, the rubble around him was frightening. He realized, that he was taking actual damage. The energy from the creature's shockwave was weakening him.

Damian grappled up onto a roof, and summoned the batmobile. Wally ran around the creature, getting punches in, and confusing it. Cyborg used his arm cannon, and the creature used his heat vision, and disintegrated that limb. Victor screamed, and the creature stepped towards him. Arthur jumped from his vantage point, arrow in hand. He jumped on the back of the creature, and attempted to stab it. The creature growled, and ripped arthur from his back, and held him by the chest. It started to squeeze Arthur's chest, his eyes were coming out of their sockets. Donna stabbed the creature in the stomach, and smacked it's leg with her shield, knocking it on it's back. The creature let go of Arthur, Superman flew down and attempted to impale the creature with both his fists extended. Donna jumped and stabbed its chest. The creature's eyes glowed red, electricity ran through its veins. The creature let off a shockwave more powerful than before, it was like a tsunami, it center was the creature, the electricity crumbled buildings, destroying city blocks. It sent the batmobile on top of Damian, knocking him unconscious. The shockwave sent Arthur down the block, which knocked him unconscious.

Donna absorbed the blast, while Jessica charged the creature, summoning as much energy as she could within the ring, she summoned a hammer, and smacked the creature, it stepped backwards, and grabbed Jessica by the neck, and used it's vision to burn a whole in her skull, she screamed as the heat tore through bone and skin in seconds, she was dead. The creature threw her mangled body to the ground. Jon flew at the creature, and punched it as hard as possible. Wally got up, and saw Jessica's burnt body, and yelled, "No!" He charged the creature, but was shot square in the chest with heat vision, sending him through a car. Victor and Donna charged the creature, Donna used her shield to absorb it's vision, while Victor attempted to punch the creature. "What do we call this thing?" said Damian, as he crawled out from under the Batmobile. "Doomsday." said Donna.

Damian's cowl had fallen off, his cape was torn, and scratches tore pieces of his suit. Wally, Arthur, and Billy were unconscious, and Jessica was dead. half the team was gone. Doomsday threw a car at Donna, throwing her back. It grabbed Victor by the arm, and began to tear his body in half. Victor screamed in agony as his organs and mechanical parts were dislodged from his body, Victor's red gleaming chest turned to a dark gray, and was silenced. Doomsday threw the torn body parts across the battlefield, like he was junk.

Jon was finally back up, he charged the creature, and punched it as hard as he could, knocking it up into the sky. It spun as Jon punched it again from above, knocking it straight into the ground, the impact caused a small crater. Donna used this to throw her shield at it's head, Doomsday grabbed the shield, and threw it at Donna, who was hit in the head, knocking her out. Jon charged doomsday while flying, and was grabbed. Jon was thrown straight into a gas station, which exploded on top of him. Doomsday stopped in front of the burning area, Jon walked through the flames. His cape was torn, as well as his suit. His face was bloody and bruised. Jon knew that it would take everything in his power to kill this thing. Doomsday grabbed a nearby car, and threw it at Jon. he grabbed it, and spun around, throwing the object back at the creature, who fell over. It got up, throwing the car off its body. Doomsday charged Jon and grabbed him by the collar. Doomsday began to headbutt Jon, his senses were blurred, he was getting weaker.

Doomsday grabbed Jon again by his cape, and threw him into the air. It flew up, and began to hit Jon, sending him up higher. Doomsday grabbed him by the cape again, and spun him towards the ground. Jon hit the ground with a thud, sending chunks of cement flying around him. Damian ran to Jon, who was laying in the middle of the road. Damian tried to lift him, "I've got you." Jon sat up and said, coughing up blood, "i know, but who's got you?" Doomsday smacked Damian, sending him down the block. Jon used his vision to send doomsday back. Doomsday absorbed the blast, and punched Jon deeper into the crater. He grabbed Jon's cape, and wrapped it around his neck. It put it's foot on Jon's back, and choked him with the cape. The cloth was torn, and fell away. Doomsday stood over Jon, relishing in his victory. Suddenly, a charge hit doomsday's head, and exploded. Damian stood over the crater, explosive gun in hand. He dropped it, and looked straight at Jon. He looked up at Damian. He said to Jon, "I love you." as

Doomsday walked toward Damian, the spike on his wrist ready to impale Batman. Jon stood, with his last energy. He held his arms ready, he created an energy wave in the ground, and charged towards Doomsday, his fist extended out, Doomsday turned, and held his arm out, Impaling Jon through the stomach, as Jon tore his fist through Doomsday's Chest. The creature yelled out a mighty roar, which could be heard throughout the entire city, it woke all the unconscious heroes.

Jon's body fell from the creature's grasp, he fell to the ground adjacent to Doomsday's body. Damian got up, and walked towards Jon. he got on his knees, and held Jon's body, he lifted his head. "No! Don't you die on me!" He said. Damian began to sob, "No! Please Don't!" he held his partner's body, he sobbed into Jon's lifeless chest. Damian's lifelong partner, the one who had rescued him so many times, that he had done so much for, was dead. The realization of this washed over Damian as he held onto Jon.

Billy, Arthur, Donna, and Wally stood at the edge of the crater. They all got on one knee, honouring the fallen. Donna let her weapons fall to the ground, and walked towards Damian, she got on her knees, and put her hand on his back, comforting him as he held his lover's body. The Battle was won, but at what cost?

The world had lost a lot that night. It had lost Green Lantern, Cyborg, and Superman. The beacon of hope for the entire world was gone. The remaining heroes had attended the official funeral for Jon. Damian stood upon the stand with Donna, Wally, Arthur and Billy. Damian had came as himself. He had revealed his identity for the world. He could not attend Jon's funeral, disguised as someone else. The world now knew his secret, but he didn't care. The open square was filled with people, at the center, was Jessica, Victor, and Jon's caskets. The team was now deemed the "Justice League." Damian cried, as they escorted the fallen heroes out of the square. They had attended a funeral as heroes, but Damian did not feel as though he was one. He could have saved Jon, he knew he could have. Clark and Lois stood amongst the crowd, Clark holding onto his Wife's body as she cried. Damian understood the pain they felt, more than any other.

Damian stood in the Kent Family graveyard in Smallville. He stared at Jon's headstone.

_Jonathan Kent_

_2016-2040_

_Dear Son, and Husband. He will be forever missed by all._

He would honor him in death, as he had in life. He missed Jon dearly. The remaining team members had split up. Damian made arrangements for Billy to stay in a good foster home, Damian had given Donna the money to start a community consisting of the few amazonian survivors. Jon was his world, and now he was gone. The world mourned, as their greatest protector had fallen, he had sacrificed everything for them. Damian would continue to be Batman, he would try to fill Jon's role as best he could, he knew Jon could never be replaced, he was the shining light of the planet. Graffiti, signs, and memorials to Superman cropped up among the surfaces of cities, and towns. The world would honor Superman, as he did with them. He was Damian's Knight in shining armor. He would never, ever forget Jon. his life, his sacrifice, his character. Damian would remember Jon till the end of time. Damian got on his knees on Jon's grave, and began to cry. "You trusted me, and i failed you. I'm so sorry." He said. Jon was gone, Damian had failed him. But he knew that he had to go on, it's what Jon would have wanted. Honoring Jon's wishes, was all he could do now. Damian would forever mourn his loss. He sat at the Batcomputer, as he looked through his mail. A letter had arrived from Kansas, the sender read "Clark Kent." he opened the letter quickly, and found a note, and a small black pouch. Damian opened the letter,

_Dear Damian,_

_I'm writing this note in the case of my untimely death. If you get this letter, I want you to know that I have always loved you, more than anyone on Earth. I will be dreaming of you from heaven. I want you to do something for me, I need you to keep going. I once thought we could protect the world alone, but i was wrong. Working together with the others, we saved the planet. I believe that if you stay together, as a team, you can be the force that could truly work for Justice. Don't ever let go of your Dreams, they save us. They lift us up and transform us. So many of our dreams seem impossible, then they seem improbable, and then, when we summon the will, they soon become inevitable. The welfare of Earth and all our people should be your primary concern. You haven't failed me, Damian. I want you to know that. I also want to give you one more thing..._

_Yours, Always and Forever,_

_Jonathan Kent._

Damian now realized the depths of his loss, he sobbed, his tears soaking the paper. His only dream, was to have his Jonathan back. He set the letter down, and opened the pouch. Jon had left him A small, diamond ring.


End file.
